Machines, such as motor graders or trucks, may have a moldboard or snow wing attached to one side in order to remove snow or other materials from pavement. The snow wing may be affixed to the machine permanently or for seasonal use only. Various mounting arrangements have been used to support such snow wings. In particular, the mounting arrangements may include arms, hydraulic cylinders, and pivoting mechanisms to maintain the snow wing at a certain position and also to adjust the snow wing to different positions.
During operation, the snow wing may strike hard objects or encounter obstacles, such as a rock frozen in the roadside. These large sudden forces exerted on the snow wing can be detrimental to the machine, road, or snow wing, and may be uncomfortable for the operator. Therefore, it may be necessary to equip the snow wing with float capability, or a reacting capability for the snow wing moldboard to rapidly move upward when sudden obstacles are encountered. Float capability allows snow wings to float over the hard objects immediately after they are struck.
It is known to equip snow wings with float capability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,877, entitled, “Snow Wing,” describes such a support arrangement. The support arrangement of the '877 patent includes a pivoting link that can move outwardly a limited extent to accommodate limited rapid upward movement of the blade or snow wing. Once the blade has stepped over the article, the pivoting link of the '877 patent moves inwardly and returns to the operating position. The pivoting link of the '877 patent only provides the snow wing with one range of motion for the float capability, which is limited to the dimensions of the single extended position of the pivoting link.
It should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted herein. Additionally, this background section discusses problems and solutions noted by the inventors; the inclusion of any problem or solution in this section is not an indication that the problem or solution represents known prior art except that that the contents of the indicated patent represent a publication. With respect to the identified patent, the foregoing summary thereof is not intended to alter or supplement the prior art document itself; any discrepancy or difference should be resolved by reference to the document itself.